Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?
by jamieq-21492
Summary: After a tiring day at work, Elsa returns to her chamber wanting to spend some quality time with her sister. But the said sister is nowhere to be found.


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?**

It was late at night when Elsa returned to her chamber, the day being busy with tending to royal duties. Being a queen was hard and at such a young age too, Elsa was glad she had not succumbed under the pressure of being one of the youngest queens Arendelle had. She smiled at the thought of her sister. Ever since she came back from the North Mountain, Anna had been affectionate enough to cover for all the missing years of loneliness.

" Anna, I'm back. Where are you? ", Elsa called out to her sister. But after getting no reply, she called out again. " Maybe she has fallen asleep ", she thought to herself as she checked both, her own chamber and Anna's chamber.

The redhead was nowhere to be found.

Elsa got a bit worried as she called out to her sister again, roaming the hallways. None of the butlers had seen the girl since supper when the girl had been quiet and requested to be by herself. She decided to check the garden and was not disappointed.

Anna sat on the swing, lost in thoughts.

" Anna, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Aren't you going to sleep? " Elsa inquired closing in on her sister.

Receiving no reply from Anna, she plopped down on the swing next to her sister.

" Hi Anna. "

No reply.

" Greetings from the Queen to Princess Anna. "

Elsa frowned._What was with her_?

" Anna is something wrong? Tell me. " Anna glanced at Elsa.

" Can I? " " Yes of course Ann-"

" Can I really though? " Anna cut her off.

Elsa was confused, _what did her sister mean_?

" I don't understand. You know you can. "

" I just..sometimes I..just..hmphh let it be. " Elsa was surprised.

" You know you can tell me anything Anna. I'm always here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Anna frowned. " When was the last time we talked though Elsa. You're here but you're never with me. I tell you everything. Won't you share your thoughts with me? Don't shut me out. "

" Sometimes I just want my sister. Sometimes I want you and I want it to be enough. Sometimes i want me to be enough for you " Anna whispered.

Elsa glanced up to study Anna's face. Her eyes sparkled with hope. How she wanted to open up to her. But years of isolation with only her door as a companion was hard to undo in a few weeks.

" You're enough for me. You're all i need. And I'm trying Anna, I am. It's just hard. It has been so long since I've had a chance to be with you like this. " Elsa took Anna's hand in hers.

" Just be patient with me. I'll get there I promise."

Anna caressed Elsa's face, feeling awe at the way her sister almost leaned into the touch. So many years, she wished for just a glance of her sister. And now Elsa was sitting next to her, in person. She was no longer afraid of her touch.

" Elsa? "

" Hmmm..? " Elsa smiled at her.

" I'll wait. I've always waited. " Anna whispered, not wanting to share this moment with anyone else.

Elsa's eyes watered. Anna was the only one who believed in her even when she didn't believe in herself. She always saw the best in people. Even when she thought of herself as a monster.

" Anna, Do you wanna build a snowman? " Anna's eyes watered. She thought she'd never hear those words again.

" YES! " Anna squealed as she jumped at her sister.

" Careful! Anna we'll-OWW! Fall back down. " Elsa looked up at her sister as she sat on top of her.

" Oh My Elsa! Are you alright? I didn't mean to tackle you..I just..I wanted to hug you and I didn't realise that swings make people fall and I'm straddling you right now and I'm not light at all so I must get up right away. " Anna rambled as she struggled to stand up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Elsa pulled Anna down and put her arms around her sister's neck. Chuckling slightly at her silly antics.

" Just make sure the ground is soft the next time you decide to tackle me to the ground. " Elsa teased her sister.

" Come on, it was an accident! " Anna blushed as she laid on Elsa's shoulder.

" Just saying. " Elsa snickered. Anna rolled her eyes.

" Anna? " Elsa asked after some time, noticing that Anna had gone silent.

Anna had fallen asleep on her. Elsa smiled. Poor girl must be exhausted. Elsa stood up and carried Anna back to her chamber and laid her on her bed. It was getting really late. Tomorrow would be as busy as today. Running her hands through her sister's hair, she smiled at her. Anna looked like an angel while asleep. Elsa kissed her on the forehead and prepared to go back to her own chamber when Anna held her hand.

" Don't go yet. I need you here with me. "

Elsa looked at her, wasn't she asleep?

" I've to go back to my own ro- " then she realised that Anna was sleep talking.

Chuckling to herself at her sister's cuteness, Elsa smiled at her.

" Elsa, I need you. Why won't you come to me anymore? I've _missed_ you so much. I want you here with me. I _want_you Elsa. And chocolates. Kai get those caramel filled ones from Andalasia. Nancy said she left some here. " Anna mumbled.

Elsa burst out laughing as Anna shot up, awakened by the loud noise.

" Who? Canons? Where? "

" You were sleep talking Anna. About chocolates. " _And me_. Elsa thought as she looked down at her sister.

Blushing hard Anna pulled the covers on top of her head and hid inside.

" Bey web boob obeyy. " Elsa pulled the covers off and raised her eyebrows.

" They were good, okay. " Anna still blushing turned to the other side and laid back down.

" I think it was cute. " Elsa chuckled.

" Sleep with me tonight. I-I mean next t-to me not wit-with me. " Anna's eyes widened at her words.

Elsa just smirked and slid down next to her, spooning her.

" Only for tonight though beautiful. "

Anna gulped. Her sister's arm snaked down her stomach and she nuzzled into her neck.

" Y-Yes of course Elsa. You're busy with the royal affairs after all. "

" Not right now. Right it's just you and me. Sleep well Anna. " Elsa kissed Anna's forehead and closed her eyes.

Anna closed her eyes too. Her sister's even breathing almost lulling her to sleep.

_We haven't built a snowman though_, she thought. But as she laid next to her sister, she smiled.

Snowmen could wait another day. Tonight she was lying in Elsa's arms. Anna's world was perfect.

~ le end.


End file.
